Lexica Botania
|mod=Botania |type=book |stackable=No }} The Lexica Botania is an in-game manual added by Botania. It is a repository of all information necessary to progress through the mod. Right-clicking with the Lexica will open it. Holding the Ctrl key when hovering the cursor over an item with an entry while the book is in the hotbar will open the item's entry. Shift right-clicking with the Lexica on a block will open the relevant page, if one exists, otherwise it will attempt to open a relevant wiki page in the user's web browser. When the book is open, right-clicking will go back a level, scrolling down will go to the next page, scrolling up - to the previous page. Pressing Escape will close the book - reopening the book will open it on the same page. The edition of the book shown in the tooltip, on the cover and in the table of contents corresponds to the mod's version number. Renaming the book in the anvil will change its name on the cover and in the table of contents. Contents The table of contents of the Lexica contains 10 chapters, each describing different parts of the mod. * Basics and Mechanics - a preface and a tutorial, as well as descriptions of the book itself, world generation, crafting mechanics, the Wand of the Forest and the Flower Pouch. * Mana Manipulation - Mana storage and transport. * Generating Flora - flowers which produce Mana in various ways. * Functional Flora - flowers which consume Mana to provide utility. * Natural Apparatus - functional blocks and devices. * Mystical Items - tools, weapons and magical rods. * Baubles and Accessories - various baubles. * Ender Artefacts - End-themed items and devices, including Corporea and Luminizers. * Alfhomancy - the Portal to Alfheim, Ritual of Gaia and relics. * Miscellaneous - decorative blocks and other features not described by earlier chapters. All entries can be found for in the Lexicon Index, which contains an alphabetically sorted list. The table of contents also contains buttons to directly access the in-game config menu for Botania and the advancements menu, change the book's GUI scale and to view the challenges. Holding Shift while hovering the cursor over an entry will show a short description of the entry, its length and the icons of the described items. Entries with names in italics are described as basic entries, containing the basic knowledge about the mod. Up to 10 bookmarks can be placed in the book by clicking the plus symbol on the top-right corner of the book. When placed, it will save that exact page in the Lexica Botania, and when clicked on, will return to that exact page. To remove a bookmark, shift left-click the bookmark. Clicking the Notes button in the top-left corner will open a note card, where notes can made. Each page of the Lexica has its own note card. The notes are saved in the player's local data. Clicking the Share button in the top-right corner will send a message in chat, which can be clicked when holding the Lexica to open it on the shared entry. Elven and Relic Knowledge The Lexica Botania does not initially contain all of its information when it is first collected or crafted: * Elven Knowledge is added to the book after throwing it into the Portal to Alfheim. These entries have green titles. * Relic Knowledge is added to the book when the player opens it when holding a relic in their inventory. The book must contain Elven Knowledge already. These entries have golden names, and all of them can be found in the Alfhomancy section. Challenges The Lexica contains 20 automation challenges designed around just vanilla Minecraft and Botania. As described by their entry in the Miscellaneous section, they are optional and don't provide any rewards. Challenges need to be marked as completed manually. Recipe |B1= |O= |shapeless=true }} Throwing the basic Lexica Botania through the Portal to Alfheim will unlock Elven Knowledge. FTB Infinity Evolved |B1= |C1= |A2= |B2= |C2= |A3= |B3= |C3= |O= }} Regrowth |B1= |O= |shapeless=true }} Category:BotaniaCategory:In-game documentation